gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Diamond ver.2
Pink Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a hypothetical member of the Great Diamond Authority. Appearance Pink Diamond has an appearance similar to that of the canon Pink Diamond, as she has a very pink color scheme with a small and slim body and poofy hair. Her skin is peachy pink wit two hot pink eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, a small and pointed nose, and full lips with pink lipstick. Her hair is light pink and is very poofy and voluminous, resembling an afro. Her gemstone is on her chest and is pink. She wears a dark link and hor pink shirt with rounded shoulder pads and cool pink gloves overtop of a matching leotard. She also has dark pink leggings on with darker pink high heels. Personality According to GemCrust, Pink Diamond emulates Yellow Diamond in some ways. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176498980442/ She still acts like the original one but she’s more so serious and demands to be treated like Yellow and Blue Diamonds but she goes about it differently.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176481873372/ Abilities Pink Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, though presumably at a greater level, as she is a Diamond. These abilities include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/ Trivia * GemCrust intended for her attire to be somewhat plain in contrast to the canon Pink Diamond’s frilly outfit.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176573908902/ * This Pink Diamond was drawn just to showcase GemCrust’s thoughts that the Diamonds can be replaced like any other Gem.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176473229367/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * Pink diamonds are not uniformly pink, but instead, have different pink zones, called twin planes, that were most likely formed by volcanic eruption. * Some famous pink diamonds include the Pink Star Diamond, the Pink Sunrise Diamond, and The Condé. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * Pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. Gemstone Gallery Tumblr pcr0jlmXVE1rxy3lqo1 r1 1280.png|Pink Diamond meeting Steven. References Category:Pink Diamonds Category:Original Characters Category:Hypothetical